Neopets The Darkest Faerie It's about time
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The Darkest Faerie and her sisters have a sleepover with Fyora
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own neopets or Neopets The Darkest Faerie.**

It was a nice day here at the cassle with The Darkest Faerie and her sisters "ok Malice, Spite, And Vanity do you remember what where we are going today?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"bathroom" said Vanity and Malice and Spite laughed "besides that Vanity I mean we are going to Fyora's cassle for a sleepover Tor is there Roberta's there and this is going to be so much fun" said The Darkest Faerie until her alarm clock went off "oh that is my Alarm clock sisters will you find it while I go and strech on my clock rug" said The Darkest Faerie as she left.

After Clock rug strech

When The Darkest Faerie came back her alarm clock is broken "oh no my alarm clock is broken but not to worry I can fix it" said The Darkest faerie while The Darkest Faerie fixes her clock Vainy was hungry "sister can I have hot dogs?" asked Vanity "you want hot dogs maybe later Vanity I need to get my clock fix" said The Dakest Faerie.

Then Spite was hungry "sister can I have ice cream?" asked Spite "now you are hungry for ice cream maybe later I am still not done" said The Darkest Faerie.

6 minutes later Malice was hungry too "sister can I have pizza?" asked Malice "you want pizza maybe later Malice I have to get this clock fix" said The Darkest Faerie.

Then Vanity, Spite, and Malice wanted to help too but they were banging on the clock "Vanity, Spite, Malice that is not helping" said The Darkest Faerie but her sisters kept making nosie "Vanity, Spite, Malice please stop doing that or you will have to have a time out" growled The Darkest Faerie.

"what is that?" asked Malice "well a time out is when in or out of a house when someone is being a pest or not lissining so they have to think or clam down until they are ready to join the group again" said The Darkest Faerie "and oh I wonder how is the ice age house" until Vanity, Spite, Malice started banging again "and Vanity, Spite, Malice please stop bugging me!" shouted The Darkest Faerie.

Few mintues later

"oh I am not close for being done" said The Darkest Faerie until Vanity, Spite, and Malice threw the blanket on their sister "Ok that's it time out for you three so I can not let you sit together so you are all at that wall so you are spred out you girls have 2 minutes so when my ipod timer goes off that is when I come and get you" said The Darkest Faerie.

2 mins later

"ok the alarm clock is fixed and times up ok Malice, Spite, and Vanity you can come out and join me again" said The Darkest Faerie "it's time to get ready for the sleep over" said Malice "oh you are right let's pack" said The Darkest Faerie.

"ok what do we need?" asked Malice "toothbrush, pyjamas, Ice age 4 movie, snacks, and teddybears" said The Darkest Faerie "what else shall we pack?" asked Vanity "our couch" said Malice "well we can't take our couch it is too big" said The Darkest Faerie "our cassle then" said Vanity.

"well we can't take our cassle it is way too big we'ill be back here tomorrow" said The Darkest Faerie.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Neo pets The Darkest Faerie.**

When The Darkest Faerie and her sisters got to Fyora's cassle Fyora was inside her room "dearest Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie "that doesn't scared me" teasted Fyora "that was before" said Malice "oh I see I have the pizza and hot dogs ready to eat" said Fyora.

"Pizza and Hot dogs like you girls wanted" said The Darkest Faerie "ok yummy Pizza and Hot dogs" said Fyora until she saw Roberta playing with Fyora's timer "Roberta don't play with my timer I tolled you before" said Fyora as she took the timer away from her.

"so is everything ready yet?" asked Malice "not yet the hot dogs and the pizza is still cooking" said Fyora "so Fyora do you have everyone?" asked The Darkest Faerie "yes I do so I can just..Roberta I tolled you no playing with my timer" said Fyora as seeing Roberta with the timer as set the timer "ok Fyora Spite and Vanity are here too" said The Darkest Faerie.

"Ok let's get out of my room and go outside" said Fyora "wow the sun is setting" said Malice "wow it will be dark soon" said Vanity "that's funny the timer should have gone off by now" said Fyora.

But then the smoke alarm went off Fyora and the her friends got scared "what the heack?" said Fyora as she ran into her room to smell the smoke "oh no!" yelled Fyora as the pizza was ruined and same as the hot dogs "Roberta I should've known" said Fyora "it the food all wercked Fyora?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"no but I can fix it up" said Fyora "oh that's good let's go set up our tent" said Vanity to her sisters "ok let's go" said Malice.

end of chapter 2


End file.
